Ash Eats Paul
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash and Paul have a battle, but what happens after it will surprise everyone. Oneshot.


**I thought about this for a good long while and had this written before my flashdrive broke and I rewrote it and this is what came out from me. This was just a crazy thing that came from me when I was bored.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

Ash Eats Paul!

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu continue on their way to Celestic Town for Dawn's next contest when they come across Ash's worst rival, Paul, as he stepped onto the trail that they're on from the forest.

"Paul! What are you doing here?" asked Ash, pointing to Paul, who looked annoyed by the question.

"None of your beeswax, loser." replied Paul, hoping not to have anything else to do with the gang.

"Come on. I know that you want to share with us!" said Ash in his happy high, which surprised Brock, Dawn, and Paul, but, of course, he didn't show it.

Dawn slapped him hard on the back of the head as Brock just covered his face with his right hand, embarrassed by how Ash was acting, especially in front of his rival.

"Ash! Stop acting like you're on a happy high and start acting like yourself!" yelled Dawn in his face, but it didn't faze him one bit.

"Let me think about it…no! I love being like this!" replied Ash, who was still on his happy high as he hugged himself, which caused Dawn and Brock to have giant anime sweat drops to appear by their faces as they were looking at him and Paul just looked at Ash like he was crazy.

"Whatever, loser." said Paul, getting ready to leave the weirdo camp, hoping to get away from Ash for a long while, but that didn't happen.

"Paul, I challenge you to a match. My Pikachu against your Torterra!" said Ash excitedly, giving up his happy high, for now at least.

"Ok. Just don't bug me anymore." said Paul, turning around and going to the little area, which was a small space that was surrounded by trees, on his right, which was the gang's left.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once they took their battle positions across from each other and Brock stood between them on the sidelines with Dawn a little ways back.

"This match between Ash and Paul is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked Brock, looking between Ash, on his left, and Paul, on his right.

"Yeah!" replied Ash, who sounded a little too excitedly about the match, and Paul, who sounded the same like always.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Torterra, Stand By!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

The Leaf Storm stopped Pikachu completely and almost took it down, but it wasn't over just yet.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

The Volt Tackle was stopped completely by the Frenzy Plant and knocked Pikachu out in an instant.

"Pikachu's unable to battle. Torterra's the winner and the match goes to Paul!" said Brock.

"Torterra, return. You're still a pathetic loser!" yell Paul, looking at Ash.

Ash felt something happen to him, which, of course, he didn't know about, but he was angry and hungry at the same time.

Ash stomped over to Paul and stopped right in front of him and gave him a once over as he was concocting a plan in his brain.

"You know what, Paul? You make me so mad!" yelled Ash, grabbing a hold of Paul and lifting him into the air.

Brock, Dawn and Paul were surprised when Ash did this because none of them knew what was going through Ash's mind.

"What are you going to do?" asked Paul, somewhat scared of what Ash could do to him as he was lifted a little bit higher.

"Down the hatch!" said Ash, lowering Paul into his mouth and before long, Paul wasn't around and Ash's stomach was the size of a 300-lb man's stomach.

"Ash, what happened to Paul?" asked Brock and Dawn in shock.

"I ate him." replied Ash happily, patting his stomach.

"I'm not enjoying this if that's what you're thinking!" yelled Paul, punching and kicking at Ash's stomach repeatedly until he was tired.

"Paul, are you ok in there?" asked Brock, watching all of this happen.

"What do you think? I'm trapped inside this jerk!" replied Paul yelling at the top of his lungs, which still wasn't very loud.

"Shut up, Paul! Shall we continue on?" asked Ash after quieting Paul down.

Brock and Dawn just shook their heads in agreement while they were still in shock from what just happened.

_(Later That Day)_

They had just stopped for dinner when Ash collapsed to the ground in pain and exhaustion from still carrying Paul inside of him.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Brock and Dawn in unison as they were worried about their friend.

"I'm just getting annoyed by Paul even though I ate him. You just love to annoy me whenever you can, don't you, Paul?" asked Ash, looking at his stomach, which had shrunk a little, but not much.

"I do. That's my job, no matter where I am." replied Paul, giving another punch to Ash.

"OW! STOP IT OR I'M NEVER GONNA LET YOU OUT!" said Ash, giving the spot where Paul just punched him a punch.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU COULD DO THAT?" yelled Paul, happy that he has a way out of Ash.

"Actually, I can't because I don't want to throw you up." said Ash, still looking at his stomach.

"WHY NOT?" yelled Paul in shock and anger.

"Because you would tear me on the way out and I don't think that I would make it when you did that." replied Ash, keeping his cool.

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO ME?" yelled Paul, feeling his legs go numb with a burning sensation.

"You're being digested. BYE-BYE, PAUL! FOREVER!" said Ash, feeling Paul being digested inside him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Paul as his head was the last to be digested before he was gone forever from existence.

* * *

** I love that last part! Hope you enjoyed my humor oneshot. See ya later!**

**AshketchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
